School Days Chapter 2
by naruhedo0912
Summary: In this chapter, you see a little more into the relationship that Amanda and Aaron will have.


Chapter 2

6:30 A.M.

My alarm clock is going off on my phone. I reach to grab it and I accidentally knock it on to the floor

' _Dammit.'_ I thought. _'Now I have to get up and grab it. I don't wanna.'_

Irritated, I got up and grabbed the phone to shut off the alarm. After I shut off the alarm, I went into the bathroom and started conducting my daily routine of, brushing my teeth, shaving and things like that. Afterwards, I heard my ringtone go off for my incoming message.

"The name's Bond. James Bond." Yeah, I have a James Bond ringtone. I'm weird like that.

It was my mom, as usual, texting me to see how I was doing.

 _Hey son, it's your mom again. How was your first day in college?_

 _I want to hear all about it. Call me today after class._

 _Love, Mommy._

She always does this. I locked my phone and started to get dressed. Everyone always takes forever to pick out their clothing. Me? I just pick what I like and throw it on. I wore my punisher shirt, khaki shorts, and my black AND 1 shoes. I thought I looked okay. After getting dressed, I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Stopping after I locked the door, I took in a deep breath and walked onto campus for my second day. As I started walking, I was startled and almost fell because of a loud, high-pitched yell from someone.

"Hey you! You're the guy from yesterday! I need to talk to you." The voice said.

I turned to see who it was, about to scream at them for using such a loud tone so early in the morning. It was Amanda, the prissy heiress from the orientation yesterday. It kind of shocked me to see her, because I didn't know she knew where I was staying. And from the looks of her, she had been there for about 15 minutes. She was fully dressed, with all her school stuff, and was ready to go whenever the bell rang.

"What do you want?" I said, walking toward my first class, hoping she wouldn't follow me all the way there.

"Don't walk away from me!" She yelled, attempting to run after me in her 4 inch high heels, which was absolutely hilarious to me.

"What, still trying to make me follow your orders and command me to respect you?" I said, not even looking back at her.

"No. I have a proposition for you. Something that will be beneficial for the both of us," she said, almost riding my coattails.

"Not interested." I said. And without waiting for her response, I started to sprint to the building I needed to go to, leaving her completely in the dust.

"I will have you." She said under her breath and started moving to her class.

Once I got to my class, I realized I ran too fast and got there ten minutes early. So, I decided to take my seat and catch my breath. Once I walked into the classroom, I recognized one of the students sitting down in the front row. It was Claire, the one I saw reading the textbook yesterday. She was still pretty. She had short, brown hair, with her bangs parted and covering her right eye. She had light blue eyes, thin lips with pink lipstick, and had a small, petite type body style. At 5'4", she was perfect. I decided to take a seat behind her, hoping that I could break the ice and strike up a conversation. After I took the seat behind her, I started to attempt conversation with her.

"Hey, I'm Aaron, we met yesterday," I said, holding my hand out so we could shake hands.

"I remember you." She said, in a shy, low voice. As she reached for my hand, she started to blush and retracted her hand away.

"How are you this morning?" I asked, hoping that she didn't think I was weird.

"Please don't talk to me. I'm reading a book," she said, almost literally burying her face into her book.

' _Okay. Strike one for me. Let's hope that there aren't two more waiting for me,'_ I thought, getting ready to apologize to her.

Getting ready to say that I was sorry, I was interrupted by the professor telling me that I was in the wrong seat. After he showed me to my seat, I sat down and saw that I was pretty far from Claire. As I was about to locate my books and everything, I heard some low, almost maniacal laughter coming from behind. As I tried to take out my stuff, I felt a breath on my neck and heard a whisper in my ear.

"Well, well, well. Look who I get to sit behind in class," the voice said.

I didn't even have to look behind me, I knew it was Amanda. Without even thinking, I automatically started to ignore her. I had an hour and a half in this class. I just had to make it through that time. Once class was released, I rushed out like a bat out of hell and got to my second class with no problem. I thought that was the last of me seeing her. God, I hope I'm right and she doesn't find me again.

' _At least, for a little while,'_ I thought to myself.

Once all my classes were done, I had to go to the store to pick up some groceries and personal hygiene items. Afterwards, I had to call my mom. Boy that was a conversation I was dreading. It's not that I don't like talking to her; she just talks and goes on and on. It gets a little tiresome. But anyway, as I started to walk to my car, I saw a figure standing next to my car. I could tell it was a woman. She was a little taller than me, had dirty blonde, curly hair. Athletic body and dressed like she was going to a photo shoot. She had some big sun glasses in her hand, was wearing an orange blouse and black jeans. The blouse and the jeans were tight, but not too tight to where she looked like a whore. Her back was towards me, so I couldn't tell who she was.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing standing by my car?" I yelled, as I almost reached my car.

She turned towards me and my heart just dropped and I couldn't speak. It was Amanda again, but instead of being irritated, I felt a wave of shock come over me. I didn't even really pay attention to how she looked. She was absolutely gorgeous, the way she looked. And since her glasses were off, I didn't realize that she had beautiful green eyes. She was my exact type. I don't know why I didn't at least try to talk to her.

"Don't talk to me like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" she said, almost outraged.

' _And that's why I don't even try to talk to her. Everytime she opens her mouth, she annoys the hell out of me,_ ' I thought.

"Why are you at my car? Just go away," I said, walking to my car door, but was stopped by her.

"I need a new driver. You will be well compensated and have my eternal gratitude," she said, walking towards the passenger side of the car.

"Umm, why exactly do you need a new driver? And why does it have to be me?" I asked, staring at her with a confused look on my face.

"Because I want someone who has some classes with me and someone who can drive. That a problem?" Amanda asked, putting on her sun glasses.

"Okay, just don't annoy me, or I will throw you out. Deal?" I asked, holding my hand out to shake her hand.

"Deal," she said, accepting my handshake. "Now can you please open the door for me."

"Sure," I said. "Backseat or front?"

"Backseat. It is better to be in the back," she said, as I opened the door and let her into the backseat.

After I shut the door, I got into my seat and started the car, when a wild thought ran through my head. If I were to drive excessively fast and crazy, she might stop bothering me and leave me alone. After thinking that, I slammed on the gas and peeled out of the parking lot, going as fast as I could. I was practically drifting around every corner we turned into, not even looking back to see what her reaction was. Our first stop was the grocery store, then to her place. While I was weaving in and out of traffic, I played some "Disturbed" music as loud as I could and kept on trucking through. Once I saw the store, I ripped a hard right into the parking lot and brought the car to a screeching halt in a front row parking spot. Once I got out, I let her out of the car and made sure she was okay enough to walk.

Once we got into the store, she didn't say a word. She just pointed to what she wanted, and I took it for her. After shopping, I decided to go for a more leisurely ride on the way to her place. Once we got there, I was in awe. Her house was actually a mansion that was pretty far from campus. Her front door had huge stain-glass windows that I fell in love with. I was just standing there, admiring the beauty.

"You ok there? Spacing out?" Amanda said, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Yea, sorry about that. Your place is absolutely amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Like it, huh? One day you'll be able to see the inside. Till then, would you be so kind as to be a gentleman and let me out," Amanda said, sticking her head through the open window.

"Yes I can," I said, reaching for the door handle.

I let her out. As she started to walk away, I unloaded the groceries and was about to leave, when I felt someone jump on my back. I felt another breath on the back of my neck and heard a whisper in my ear.

"That was perfect. I love your driving! You are now my driver. Be here at 6 AM every morning to pick me up. I will pay you at the end of the week," she said.

I thought she was kidding, but then she did something that made me know she was serious.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, giving me a light kiss on my cheek, sending chills down my back.

After that she ran into the house and shut the door quickly, I then proceeded to get into my car, drive home and walk into my apartment. I collapsed in my bed and started to feel regret.

"This is going to be a long college experience. And dammit, she made me forget to get my groceries," I said, cursing out loud and slowly drifting off into a deep, well-needed slumber, hoping that I could be in my normal state of mind even in my dreams.


End file.
